Spade King
by piscesaurus
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!/ Kembalinya seorang pemuda yang telah mengikat janji untuknya dengan sepasang kalung. Tanpa salah satu pemilik kalung itu tahu bahwa sang pemuda telah terikat dengan sesuatu di dimensi lain./ Sebuah kehidupan yang terkutuk./ "Jadilah milikku yang mampu menenangkanku," bisiknya tepat sebelum kedua bibir mereka saling berpagutan/ AU / Fic collab with aikuromi. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**SPADE KING**

**Skaicards **and **Kitty Kuromi**'s collaboration fic

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku**

**AU_Romance_T**

DLDR **APPLIED**

**.**

"Sakura, Sasuke, sini!" teriak suara baritone dari arah taman pada dua orang bocah berbeda gender yang tengah mengamati bunga matahari yang tumbuh di depan sebuah rumah bercat dinding putih gading.

Dua bocah dengan perbedaan warna kepala yang mencolok itu serentak menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan saling berpandangan sesaat. Baru saja dua anak berumur lima tahun itu hendak menolak, sebuah tangan besar menepuk lembut masing-masing punggung mereka.

"Ayo, kita ke tempat Sasori!" ajak pemilik tangan besar itu.

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu angkat suara, "Tapi aku dan Sasuke-kun masih ingin melihat itu," ujarnya dengan telunjuk mungil mengarah ke bunga matahari yang mereka pandangi tadi. Sementara itu bocah laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna raven hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi Itachi-nii dan Sasori-nii sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian, benar tidak mau?" tawar laki-laki bernama Itachi itu sambil mengangkat kedua alis matanya, merasa apa yang ia tawarkan pasti akan disetujui oleh dua badan chibi di hadapannya ini.

Sakura membuat kernyitan tipis di dahinya sambil menelengkan kepala menghadap Sasuke. Bocah berumur lima tahun dengan mata obsidian itu membalas tatapan emerald dari anak perempuan di sampingnya dengan menggidikkan bahu.

"Baiklah, kami menyetujuinya," putus Sasuke. "Tapi jika apa yang kalian persiapkan itu tidak menarik, Itachi-nii dan Sasori-nii harus mengajakku dan Sasuke-kun ke danau sore nanti," sambung Sakura dengan cengiran lebar tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

Mendengar itu, Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk seraya mengusap lembut kepaa dua bocah mungil di depannya.

Mereka bertiga pun dengan langkah pelan –untuk Itachi khususnya, karena kakinya lebih panjang ketimbang dua bocah di kanan kirinya ini, menuju ke tempat di mana Sasori menunggu mereka.

"Ush, pasti yang membuat lama, Sakura-chan ya?" sungut laki-laki berambut merah itu sesaat setelah ketiga orang yang ditunggunya sampai. Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus rambut pink milik adiknya atau Sakura yang ia anggap sebagai adik selama di panti asuhan?

"Jadi, sudah siap untuk kejutan dari kami?" tanya Itachi sembari menepuk tangannya sekali. Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri bersampingan segera mengangguk antusias.

Sasori pun mengambil sepasang kalung dengan sebuah cangkang kerang sebagai liontinnya dari dalam box kecil bermotif tomat dan ceri.

"Ini untuk Sasuke," lengan kurus milik Sasori menjulurkan sebuah kalung kepada Sasuke. "Dan yang ini untuk Sakura," ucapnya sembari mengenakan kalung terakhir tersebut ke leher Sakura.

"Nah, Sasuke," laki-laki itu menepuk kepala raven milik Sasuke, "Kalau aku sudah pergi, kau yang menggantikan aku untuk menjaga adik kecilku ini, ya?" pintanya.

Sasuke menautkan alis, mengernyit bingung. "Memang aniki mau kemana?" tanyanya balik.

Sasori memandang Itachi sekilas kemudian mengulum senyum pada bibir tipisnya. "Tidak kemana-mana, hanya pergi untuk waktu yang lama sekali," jawabnya.

"Sasori-nii mau meninggalkan Saku-chan?" gadis bermata viridian itu hampir tergenangi air mata sesaat setelah penuturan Sasori barusan.

"Tidak meninggalkan Saku-chan. Sasori-nii hanya tidak bisa menemani Sakura main, tapi Sasori-nii masih mengawasi Sakura, lho," timpal laki-laki bermata hazel tersebut.

"Sakura jangan menangis, Sasuke akan menemani Sakura," ujar bocah bermata onyx di samping Sakura sambil mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya.

Sasori yang melihat kepedulian Sasuke bisa sedikit lega. Ia kemudian menelengkan wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum itu ke arah Itachi yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan sayu di kedua onyxnya dengan kepala terangguk lemah.

"Baik, sebelum hari menjadi gelap, ayo ke danau!" seru Itachi sambil tersenyum dengan mata sedikit menyipit, menyembunyikan rasa bersalah yang meraung di relung hatinya.

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dikucir ponytail terlihat tengah mengayuh sepeda dengan keranjang berisi ransel merah di bagian depan kemudi. Sebuah kemeja putih, dasi, dan rok berwarna biru gelap tampak sedikit kebesaran di badan mungilnya yang kini tengah berdiri dari tempat duduk sepeda untuk mengayuh lebih kuat karena jalanan yang menanjak.

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh waktu beberapa menit, gadis berkulit porselen ini memasuki sebuah gerbang berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari besi milik di sebuah sekolah ternama, Tokyo High School. Gadis bermata viridian itu dengan gesitnya mengarahkan sepedanya ke tempat penitipan sepeda yang ada di sekolah dan langsung memarkirkan sepeda silvernya tersebut.

"Baik, Sakura, berhubung kau sudah bosan dikerjai," gadis yang memanggil dirinya dengan nama Sakura itu mengeluarkan seutas rantai dari dalam ransel merah yang telah ia ambil tersebut. "Kau harus merantai ban sepedamu kali ini," dan gadis itu pun mulai melilitkan rantai tadi memasuki jeruji ban dan menguncinya setelah membelitkan rantai tadi ke sebuah tiang yang berada persis di depan ban sepeda miliknya dengan posisi horizontal.

Ia mendesah pelan dengan wajah berwarna merah karena harus berolahraga di pagi buta ini demi menghindari tatapan tajam anak-anak sekolahnya yang teramat sangat menyebalkan. Kaki-kaki kurusnya kemudian melangkah menuju lantai dua, tempat di mana kelasnya berada.

Setelah memasuki sebuah ruang yang sedikit gelap karena hanya disinari bias cahaya mentari pagi, Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan segera mengambil buku biologi dari dalam ranselnya. Ia membuka beberapa halaman sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebuah bab yang tengah menjelaskan kingdom animalia. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu meneguk ludahnya kala sepasang giok matanya menangkap gambar cacing di salah satu halaman. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari menutup matanya dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa gadis itu harus lekas menguasai materi tadi sebelum anak-anak yang lain datang. Atau dia tidak akan pernah bisa mempelajari bab itu karena bukunya pasti akan diambil dan disembunyikan, meskipun pada akhirnya buku itu akan kembali ke perpustakaan. Dan selama satu jam sebelum pukul tujuh pagi, Sakura menekuni dengan serius buku biologi tadi.

**.**

Jam dinding di depan kelas tengah mempertontonkan dua jarum kesayangannya yang kini tengah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat ditemani sebuah jarum kecil yang agaknya hiperaktif ini karena terus menerus berputar-putar. Gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah menyelesaikan bab kingdom animalia beberapa menit yang lalu itu, kini tengah menopang dagu runcinya sembari menatap datar tatapan-tatapan jijik yang dilontarkan padanya oleh beberapa pasang mata milik teman sekelasnya.

Ia mendesah bosan dan memilih untuk membasuh wajahnya di toilet perempuan ketika sebuah keributan tiba-tiba menggema di sepanjang koridor kelas. Sakura yang malas memikirkan apa penyebab keributan yang didominasi oleh suara jeritan perempuan itu langsung melangkah melewati pintu kelas. Baru saja ia berbelok ke kanan, sebuah tubuh berbau maskulin merengkuh badan mungilnya, membuat ia melebarkan kedua matanya.

Dengan gerakan reflek, Sakura mendorong tubuh yang mendekapnya itu sekuat tenaga dengan mata terpejam erat –tidak mau rasa bersalah menjalari tubuhnya kalau-kalau emeraldnya melihat tubuh yang ia dorong itu terjungkang ke belakang. Ia bisa mendengar sorakan gadis-gadis yang cukup mencubit hati menyusup masuk ke telinganya.

Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya merasa bahwa tubuhnya ini harus segera dibawanya pergi. Dan dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Sakura mengambil dua langkah ke samping dan berjalan pergi. Wajahnya tertunduk, dadanya bergetar, rasa panas seakan memenuhi sesuatu di dalam matanya. Namun langkah kaki mungilnya terhenti. Sebelah tangannya ditarik paksa oleh tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

Kedua emerald itu terbuka. Mempertemukannya dengan sepasang obsidian yang alisnya saling menaut bingung. Kepala laki-laki itu kemudian menunduk, mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan milik Sakura.

Gadis yang dipandangi oleh dua onyx dihadapannya itu hanya bisa membeku. Rahang tegas, pipi tirus, kulit putih, dan wajah tampan seolah menyedot kesadarannya dari balik viridiannya.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menyeringai penuh, "Kau tidak besar-besar, ya!" ucap laki-laki itu membuat Sakura menelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" timpal laki-laki itu sembari menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersedekap. Ia mendengus dan mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng, "Memang kau siapa?" tanyanya balik.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu menoyor kepala Sakura pelan, membuat gadis itu mendelik ke arahnya. "Balasan doronganmu tadi," sahutnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar lupa siapa aku?" laki-laki itu kembali bertanya, dengan inti yang sama. Sakura menyunggingkan cengiran lebar, namun hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik karena ia sudah mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar –wujud adaptasinya di sekolah ini, "Lupa."

"Ya sudah perkenalan laginya nanti saja," balas laki-laki itu yang langsung memutar badan dan melenggang pergi. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang dibalut kemeja putih dan sebuah celana berwarna senada dengan rok Sakura. Dan laki-laki yang membuat Sakura sedikit mengingat beberapa memori masa kecilnya.

**.**

"Baik, silakan masuk," suara guru berambut keperakan itu memenuhi kelas yang mendadak sepi. Mereka –murid-murid itu, sudah tahu akan kehadiran anak baru yang menurut beberapa siswi sangatlah tampan, bahkan melebihi ketampanan dewa. Dan benar saja, ruangan kecil itu langsung dipenuhi riuh teriakan siswi perempuan ketika pintu kelas bergeser terbuka dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki berambut raven dengan model emo. Kedua telapak tangan pemuda itu bersembunyi di balik saku celananya. Membuat kesan keren terpatri di kepala gadis-gadis yang ada di dalam kelas, kecuali kepala Sakura. Gadis itu sibuk membenahi kacamatanya yang patah pada bagian di antara kedua lensa dengan menggunakan selotip.

TOK. TOK.

Suara penghapus kayu yang dibenturkan ke atas meja itu sukses meredam teriakan heboh yang cukup memekakkan telinga, membuat beberapa siswa bernapas lega karena tidak perlu memeriksakan telinga mereka ke dokter THT apabila teriakan tersebut bertahan lebih lama.

"Silakan perkenalkan namamu dan alasan kau pindah sekolah," suruh guru tersebut.

Laki-laki itu memasang ekspresi dingin ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang dibalas dengan mata berbentuk hati dari para siswi yang sudah berancang-ancang untuk mengencani laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha, pindahan dari Amerika, kembali ke Tokyo untuk memenuhi janji," jawabnya datar tanpa inotasi. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah mendengarkan musik.

"Baik, kau akan duduk di–" belum. Bibir guru itu belum selesai mengucapkan sebuah info yang teramat penting, suara jeritan anak-anak perempuan membuat suara pria berumur sekitar empat puluhan itu tenggelam.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal. Terlalu bosan mendapati respon yang selalu saja sama.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Lagi-lagi, penghapus kayu yang ada di atas meja itu harus merelakan tubuhnya dibenturkan dengan keras ke permukaan meja, hanya untuk menenangkan gadis-gadis liar di kelas itu. Semisal penghapus itu memiliki nyawa mungkin ia sudah menyumpahi satu persatu siswi di sana yang telah membuat ia tersiksa.

Keadaan kembali tenang setelah suara ketukan keras sebanyak tiga kali itu menggema memenuhi ruangan. Guru berambut keperakan itu menghela napas sesaat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan hingar bingar murid kelas XI 3 ini, membuat kepalanya berdenyut saja.

"Sasuke, kau duduk di belakang…" guru itu berujar sembari memijit pelipisnya. "Sakura!"

"Ya, sensei!" sahut Sakura sambil mendongakkan wajahnya dari kacamata-patah-yang-belum-selesa-diisolasi.

"Nah, Sasuke, duduk di belakang dia," suruh pria bermasker itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sorakan 'hu' nyaring terdengar.

"Anak yatim piatu begitu iuh,"

"Iya, anak berambut pink norak,"

"Apalagi miskin,"

"Tidak punya pacar, duh,"

"Gembel sih,"

Tatapan-tatapan menusuk tiba-tiba menghujani Sakura. Gadis itu menolehkan mukanya ke pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya sebentar untuk menatapnya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya dengan wajah tertekuk. Sakura sudah biasa mendengar ucapan-ucapan tadi, namun yang membuat hatinya sedikit ngilu adalah bagian di mana ia tidak mempunyai pacar. Sakura mengerti, maksud ucapan itu adalah sindiran untuknya yang beberapa hari lalu ditolak oleh Gaara –yang kini berstatus sebagai pacar Matsuri.

Sasuke yang mendapati respon buruk semacam itu pada si gadis berambut merah muda langsung memberikan deathglare ke beberapa gadis. Dan hal itu berhasil membungkam mulut mereka. Nyali mereka seakan langsung menciut menjadi debu kecil kala obsidian hitam milik laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu berubah warna menjadi merah.

Pemuda berambut emo itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Sakura dan menoel punggung mungil gadis itu.

"Hei," panggilnya.

Gadis bermanik viridian itu memutar wajahnya ke belakang, menampilkan sepasang emerald yang kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah ingat aku?" tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu tiba-tiba memasang cengiran kuda dan menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak dengar namamu siapa, he he," jawabnya polos membuat Sasuke mendecih sebal.

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah!"

"Tidak,"

"Ku beri satu permintaan deh,"

"Tidak,"

"Dua permintaan?"

"Kurang,"

"Empat permintaan?"

"Hn, ku terima,"

"Jadi namamu siapa? Aku Sakura Haruno," ujar gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lengan kurusnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawabnya membuat gadis itu membeku sebentar.

"K-kau pulang, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit tersendat. Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. Sudah tahu iya, masih bertanya lagi, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Tapi kenapa kau jadi..." laki-laki merasakan salah satu sudut bibirnya berkedut, karena yakin yang dimaksud Sakura adalah dirinya yang berubah tampan, "Woah, makanan orang Amerika memang hebat-hebat ya! Kau jadi lebih tinggi dibanding aku," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Ucapan yang mematahkan persepsi yang ada di dalam...

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kepalamu jadi seperti rambut ayam begitu? Kau mulai menjadikan Blacky –nama ayam yang ada di panti asuhan, sebagai modelmu ya?" sambungnya yang diakhiri sebuah tawa geli.

…kepala bermodel pantat ayam miliknya.

"Berisik," singkat, jelas, dan dingin. Cukup membut Sakura menghentikan tawa gelinya.

"Jangan marah, Sasuke-kun, kau menakutkan kalau marah," balas gadis itu sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Membuat laki-laki itu bergumam dalam hati, 'Aku merindukanmu, musim semiku.'

**.**

A/N:

(**2046 words**)

Bingung? saya juga. Agak minder sebenernya waktu ngepublish. Ini mau nulis apa jadi kayak gimana. Untuk masalah Sasuke dia agak menye ya di sini? chapter depan suruh Kitty bikin yang IC ya :D

Yah. Ini fic collab dengan **Kitty Kuromi **yang sukses bikin saya guling-guling kebingungan bikin openingnya mau gimana. Dan maaf kalo semisal ini pendek._. anggap saja prolog. Maaf kalo ada typo dan hal-hal lainnya yang menganggu, serius… ini bikinnya di masa kepepet khukhu. Dan jika sempat akan segera diedit. Oh ya, masalah rating bisa berubah, tergantung Kuromi-chan mau bikin mature atau enggak heheh~

Oke, akhir kata,

**Review? **:D


	2. Chapter 2

**SPADE KING**

_(Chapter ganjil: Scaicards | Chapter genap: Kuromi)_

Kitty **Kuromi** and **Scaicards**'s collaboration fic.

**Naruto** is belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.

Rated T++/AU/Typo(s)

.:spadeking|ch2:.

Bel yang sedari tadi di tunggu-tunggu oleh cowok berambut emo pun berdering. Bukannya ia jengah pada pelajaran yang diberikan, tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya tidak sabar ingin mengobrol dengan cewek musim semi yang sangat ia rindukan. Cewek berambut merah muda yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ hilang di telan pintu, Sakura pun menoleh.

"Sasu—"

"Kyaaa!" teriakan histeris yang memekakan telinga itu memotong kalimat Sakura. Beberapa murid cewek datang menghampiri meja belakang Sakura. Bahkan ada yang dengan kasarnya menarik kerah si rambut merah muda itu dan langsung mendorongnya, agar tempat duduknya dapat di tempati oleh si pendorong tadi.

"Minggir kau!"

"Agh!" Sakura meringis kesakitan ketika pinggang kurusnya terbentur sudut meja sebelah.

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau pindahan dari amerika ya?"

"Tampan sekali~"

Cerocosan dari cewek-cewek liar binti agresif itu memburamkan pendengaran cowok yang mereka _terror_. Dari celah kerumunan itu, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura mengulum senyum dan mengangguk, padahal mata _emerald_ itu lain—alis Sakura juga bertaut.

Gadis itu pun berlalu keluar kelas dengan perasaan tidak ingin mengganggu pemuda tampan yang merupakan teman kecilnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Boleh minta alamat emailmu?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu."

"Ini nomer hpku, telpon aku ya."

Tubuh tegap nan jangkung yang di panggil Sasuke itu berdiri dan membelah kerumunan tanpa banyak berkata.

Iris _obsidian_-nya bergerak mencari siluet yang tidak tinggi dan kurus itu. Namun langkahnya terhambat karena kerumunan baru tercipta mengelilingi dirinya. Bahkan ada yang nekat memeluknya, membuatnya merasa semakin jengah.

"CUKUP!" bentaknya kasar dan tajam sambil melepaskan diri, berhasil membungkam kebisingan yang terjadi. Tatapan tajam pun terlempar pada mereka semua, lalu langkah Sasuke menjauh dan semakin ia percepat.

Tanpa butuh banyak berpikir, pemuda beriris hitam kelam itu pergi menuju perpustakaan. Meski langkahnya sempat tersendat karena kerumunan lain hendak mendekat—namun tatapan mematikan yang ia lempar sukses membuat mereka menjauh.

Hari itu pun mereka memberi predikat 'pangeran es' pada Sasuke, yang justru membuat jumlah _fans_-nya membludak.

.:spadeking|ch2:.

Kaki-kaki kurus itu terus menjijit berusaha menggapai buku di rak paling atas, mata cerahnya sedikit menyipit dengan alis yang bertaut. Tangan ringkihnya terulur keatas memcoba meraih buku bersampul cokelat itu.

"Ish…!" desahnya gemas karena hanya ujung jari tengahnya saja yang mampu menyentuh buku itu.

Sampai sebuah tangan pucat dan lebih besar darinya terulur melewati pucuk kepalanya, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan dan datar sedang menatap buku—yang dengan mudahnya—tergapai.

"_Arigatou_." Senyum gadis berambut merah muda ketika menyambut sodoran buku dari pemuda berambut emo di hadapannya. Sejenak, iris _viridian_ cemerlang itu memandang penuh wajah permuda yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Senyuman lembut dan belaian pada pada pucuk kepala merah muda itu—sebagai balasannya. "Kau tahu—" pemuda itu membungkuk dan sedikit memicing saat berusaha menyamai tinggi sang gadis.

"Kau begitu menggangguku." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan.

"Eh?" Gadis itu menautkan alis tanda tak mengerti. Mengingat dirinya justru menjauh ketika melihat kerumunan itu tercipta di sekitar Sasuke.

Pemuda di hadapannya pun menggores senyuman miring dan tatapan yang sedikit memicing—lagi. "Selama di _America_ kau selalu mendatangi mimpiku."

Mata mereka tetap beradu. "Aku jadi sedikit kacau saat berpikir, sedang apa kau saat ini, atau apakah kau baik-baik saja." Lanjut Sasuke dengan helaan napas di akhirnya. Ia bangkit dari bungkuknya.

"Dan pemikiran bodoh lainnya." lanjutnya dengan tangan terulur menyentil pelan dahi yang di bingkai helaian merah muda. "Kau masih saja berjidat lebar."

Pukulan kecil pun menderat di dada Sasuke yang sedikit terkekeh. Dengan tatapan sebal dan bibir yang mengerucut, Sakura mendengus kecil. "Jadi intinya, kau hanya ingin memastikan kabar jidatku ini?"

Sudut kiri bibir Sasuke terangkat dan kembali mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Hei!" protes Sakura dengan kesal namun rona merah tercetak samar di kedua pipi putihnya. "Kau merusak rambut yang sudah rusak ini!"

"Kau hanya malas menyisir rambutmu, Saku." Sahut Sasuke enteng dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada seraya menyandarkan sebelah bahu di rak buku.

"Kau jauh-jauh datang dari _America_ hanya untuk mengecek rambutku?" sungut Sakura dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit dimajukan. Tawa kecil dari pangeran es pun tak terhindari.

"Kau masih saja lucu—" _onyx_ itu belum berhenti menyapu pandang wajah Sakura. "—dan aku sangat suka."

_**BLUSH!**_

.:spadeking|ch2:.

"_What the?_" seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah yang begitu cantik menatap sepasang remaja yang sedang berjalan begitu er—entahlah… yang pasti mereka terlihat begitu dekat.

Belum genap dua puluh menit yang lalu seorang Sasuke Uchiha—yang memang tenar duluan sebelum memperkenalkan diri—mendapat predikat 'pangeran es', dan sekarang pangeran es itu terlihat tersenyum—meski tipis pada gadis yang terkenal menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan mereka.

_Pangeran Es tersenyum?_

Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang berjalan dengan sebelah tangan bersembunyi di saku celana itu nampak bergitu keren—karena tengah menyunggingkan senyum menawan untuk gadis di sebelahnya. Sakura Haruno. Sementara Sakura berjalan dengan santai dan terlihat lebih banyak berbicara, membuat tatapan sinis dari beberapa murid tak terelakan.

Hampir semua merasa terhina, mengapa harus Sakura? Gadis yang mereka anggap sampah dan sangat tidak layak untuk di anggap sebagai teman satu sekolah mereka.

"Mereka sepertinya tidak suka kalau kau bersamaku, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung karena tidak enak mengungkapkan kegundahannya. Tatapan-tatapan itu terlalu mengganggu dirinya, hingga membuatnya terpaksa mengadu pada sahabat kecilnya—Sasuke, agar Sasuke setidaknya jangan terlalu membuat orang lain cemburu. "Aku sedikit kesal, kau begitu disukai hanya dengan beberapa detik. Sedangkan aku?" kekeh Sakura dengan nada aneh.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dan menarik tangan kecil itu sehingga si pemilik tangan menoleh. Tatapannya sedikit menajam pada gadis di hadapannya. Tangan dinginnya terulur menaikan dagu gadis tersebut agar menghadap pada wajahnya.

Sakura meraskan panas di kedua pipinya. Kalau dulu sekali Sasuke melakukan ini, pasti biasa saja, tapi sekarang? Dampaknya begitu hebat sehingga mengganggu ritme detak jantungnya. Apalagi wajah tampan itu mendekat dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Berhenti." Kata yang terdengar aneh di telinga Sakura itu tidak terdefinisikan artinya. Sementara Sasuke masih menatap datar, tak ada senyuman di wajahnya. "Berhenti menutupinya." Lanjut Sasuke datar.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas kemudian kembali mengacak rambut merah muda di hadapannya. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau berpura-pura ceria." Setelah mengacak rambut Sakura, dia langsung berjajalan duluan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Membiarkan Sakura terpaku di tempat.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari Sakura tidak mengikutinya. Ia pun menoleh dan memicingkan mata. "Sakura, jangan buat aku menggeretmu."

"A—i-ya…"

.:spadeking|ch2:.

"He? Yang benar saja? Si norak itu sama pangeran es?"

"Nggak pantas!"

"Lihat tuh mereka datang!"

Bisik-bisik yang cukup membuat telinga panas itu terdengar ketika dua pasang remaja memasuki area kantin.

Semua nampak terkejut, cemburu, dan tidak menyangka. Pangeran es mereka kini tengah mengantri _pudding_ untuk gadis yang mereka benci. Gadis yang dipaksa duduk manis di salah satu meja di sudut sana oleh Sasuke.

"Heh, kau!" Seorang perempuan pirang cantik menghampiri meja di pojokan sana. Beberapa perempuan lain mengelilinginya.

"Ah!" jambakan kasar memaksa gadis di meja untuk mendongak. "Sh-Shion?" gadis itu ingin memberontak, tapi tangan-tangan lain mengunci pergerakannya.

_**PLAK!**_

"Panggil aku Shion-_sama_." Ketus perempuan bernama Shion itu menatap tajam pada gadis berambut merah muda yang masih ia jambak. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke?"

"A-aku… hanya bertem—argh!" jambakan yang lebih kasar hingga merontokan beberapa helai merah muda itu. "S-sakit…"

"Bagus, kalau kau—" kalimat itu terpotong deheman keras, mereka pun menoleh dan mendapati si pangeran es dengan dua _pudding_ di tangannya. Tatapannya tajam pada sekumpulan gadis yang telah berani-beraninya mengganggu Sakura.

"E-eh, Sasuke…" cengir Shion sambil melepaskan cengkraman kasarnya dari kepala Sakura. Membuat Sakura lega dan memegang kepalanya meredam sakit.

Tatapan tajam belum berakhir, sehingga kumpulan itu memilih untuk diam di tempat—yang tadinya akan mendekat. "Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan _pudding_ pada Sakura yang di terima dengan sikap aneh.

"_Arigatou_." Dan sebelah tangan lain dari Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri. "Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka memukul wanita." Kata Sasuke datar menatap kumpulan yang tengah di tonton masyarakat kantin. "Tapi kalau kalian mengganggu Sakura…" tatapan dingin pun menyirami mereka. Kemudian Sasuke menggandeng Sakura pergi dari keramaian yang tidak mengenakan.

"_Shit!_" umpat Shion ketika kedua insan itu menghilang.

.:spadeking|ch2:.

"Eum… enak." Gumam Sakura saat memakan _pudding_nya. Mereka kini memilih tempat sepi seperti di halaman belakang sekolah, duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Seperti tidak pernah makan _pudding_ saja." Ledek Sasuke dan menyendok _pudding_-nya sendiri sambil menatap Sakura yang nampaknya sangat sibuk dengan _pudding_.

"Ka-u bhenal." Ucap Sakura dengan mulut penuh _pudding_, setelah berhasil menelan, ia kembali membuka mulut. "Aku memang sudah lama tidak makan _pudding_. Kau kan tahu uang saku-ku seberapa." Kekehnya sambil memasukan suapan kedua ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Selanjutnya mereka menghabiskan _pudding_ dengan perbincangan ringan soal kehidupan masing-masing selama mereka terpisah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mau coba?" tawar Sakura menaikan sendokan _pudding strawberry-_nya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membuka mulut ketika suapan itu mendekat, ia pun bergumam 'lumayan', lalu menyendok _pudding_ cokelatnya dan mendekatkan pada bibir Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang memicingkan mata sambil memajukan sedikit dagunya sekilas.

_Paksaan seorang Uchiha_. Batin Sakura, ia tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya, tapi sendok itu tidak bergerak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke sendok. Tapi di elak oleh Sasuke, Sakura menatap pemuda yang sedang tersenyum jahil itu sambil lebih mendekat agar _pudding_ itu tergapai mulutnya, tapi tetap saja di elak. Sakura pun menyerah dengan dengusan sebal.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan mengangkat dagu Sakura, lalu menyodorkan sendok ber_pudding_-nya. Kali ini Sakura terdiam dengan tatapan sebal, ia tidak ingin membuka mulut.

"A." perintah Sasuke, Sakura mengerucutkan bibir sambil menggeleng.

"A!" nada Sasuke meninggi satu oktaf, dan Sakura tetap bertahan. "Jangan buat aku menyuapimu dengan bibirku sendiri."

"A-aup—mhh…!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal karena tipuan itu berhasil membuatnya membuka mulut sekaligus merona. Sementara yang di tatap tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan meledek. Setelah berhasil menelan Sakura pun membuka mulut. "Curang!"

Dan hanya usapan sekilas di pucuk kepala Sakura sebagai jawaban dari Sasuke. Gadis itu selalu merasa nyaman setiap tangan itu menderat di helaian merah mudanya. Mereka pun kembali untuk menghabiskan _pudding_ masing-masing.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah aku ada urusan sebentar, tunggu aku ya. Kau harus pulang denganku." Pinta Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ahn!" pekik Sakura ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ranting tajam jatuh dan tidak sengaja menggores punggung telapak tangan kanannya. Darah segar pun mengalir, sementara _pudding_nya sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Sasuke segera manaruh _pudding_nya dan menyambar tangan Sakura. "Sshh…" desis Sakura ketika merasakan perih di sana.

Untuk sejenak, _obsidian_ itu terpaku menatap darah, kilatan merah nampak sekilas di iris kelam tersebut. Ia menenggak ludahnya sendiri, dan dengan ragu mendekatkan bibir ke tangan berdarah itu. "Biar kubersihkan." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Emh…" Sakura merasa sedikit geli dan perih saat Sasuke menyedot darah di tangannya, namun ekspresinya berubah jadi ringisan kesakitan. "Argh! Sas—suke!"

Pemuda itu berhenti bergerak, degup jantungnya perlahan terpacu. Ia seolah sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, menyembunyikan irisnya yang memerah. Tangan Sakura ia lepaskan dan langsung berdiri membelakangi Sakura.

"Ma-af." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

.:spadeking|ch2:.

Teriakan mejerit histeris menggema saat seorang berambut emo yang mereka juluki pangeran es melintas melewati koridor dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di wajahnya, menenggelamkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana.

"Astaga!"

"Dia tampan!"

"Kenapa dia memakai kacamata hitam. Tapi dia keren!"

Pujian-pujian yang terdengar membosankan di telinga Sasuke itu tak ia hiraukan. Ia terus mempercepat langkah hingga masuk toilet, memastikan tidak ada orang, dan membuka kacamatanya.

Pantulan dirinya di cermin memberitahukan dirinya kalau iris merah itu mulai memudar seiring tarikan nafas memburunya.

.:spadeking|ch2:.

Shion dan beberapa murid lainnya nampak menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan sendirian. "Heh!" mereka membentuk banjar untuk menutup jalan. Gadis yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu kini mengangkat dagu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kuingatkan, kurasa Sasuke hanya mengasihanimu, tahu." Ketus Shion dan berlalu dengan sengaja menabrakan bahu secara kasar ke gadis itu, diikuti oleh beberapa temannya.

Sakura hanya menggerakan irisnya malas. "Nggak jelas." Gumamnya sembari melanjutkan langkah menuju—mana lagi kalau bukan perpustakaan? Selain dapat menimba ilmu, dia juga dapat melindungi diri dari berbagai _bully_. Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang memiliki _ratting_ tersepi sesudah gudang—di sekolah tersebut.

Sementara Shion dan kawan-kawan kembali ke kelas, melihat sang pangeran es sedang berjalan keluar kelas. Hari ini beberapa jam pelajaran masih kosong karena beberapa guru sedang ada panggilan ke pusat dinas pendidikan. Jadilah koridor dan kantin masih ramai, dan kelas-kelas menyepi.

"Hai, tampan." Sapa Shion pada anak baru yang sedang terduduk di bangkunya sendiri. Mata gadis itu melirik pada teman-temannya seolah memberi tanda kalau menyuruh mereka untuk keluar. Mereka pun mengangguk dan segera keluar kelas kemudian membuat penjagaan, setiap siswa yang ingin kekelas mereka cegah.

"Kau, sangat tampan." Ulang Shion dengan mendorong meja Sasuke ke samping. Sehingga ia bisa berdiri tepat di depan pemuda berambut emo itu. Sedangkan si pemuda sendiri tidak terlalu menghiraukan, pikirannya penuh akan kejadian tadi—Sakura.

Tapi perempuan cantik berambut pirang itu nekat duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke. "Kau lebih pantas denganku." Shion membelai kedua wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Wow, kau dingin, kau gugup ya?" kekeh Shion dengan tatapan yang dibuat sesesual mungkin.

"Turunkan dirimu, sebelum aku yang melakukannya." Ketus Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam, namun Shion tak kunjung mengubah posisinya di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Melakukan apa? Mencumbuku, eh?" goda Shion dengan mendekatkan wajah pada wajah yang sangat tampan itu. Sasuke mengeraskan rahang, dan Shion tetap nekat menempelkan bibirnya di bibir dingin itu. Tersulut emosi, Sasuke membalas ciuman itu secara kasar berniat memberi gadis itu ganjaran atas perbuatannya dengan Sakura. "Ngghh…" Shion melenguh saat merasakan bibirnya disedot kasar bahkan digigit secara tidak berperasaan.

.:spadeking|ch2:.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu perpustakaan, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Ia memutar arah menuju kelasnya, sambil sesekali mengelus telapak tangan terluka yang sudah ia bersihkan dan obati sendiri di ruang kesehatan.

Meski sesekali celetukan mengejek terdengar untuk dirinya, ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia ingin mencari Sasuke, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan teman kecilnya itu.

Alisnya mengeryit saat melihat beberapa gadis yang ia ingat sebagai anak buahnya Shion sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya yang tertutup. Beberapa murid yang hendak masuk dicegah dan diusir, itu membuat Sakura penasaran dan mendekat.

"Permisi." Ucapnya pelan dan sopan sambil mencoba menerobos. Sekumpulan gadis itu saling tatap dan seringai aneh. Mereka pun saling memberi tatapan penuh syarat, kemudian memberikan jalan pada Sakura.

_Aneh_. Tapi Sakura abaikan itu lalu memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu…

Dan…

"Nggghhhh!" erangan yang lebih terdengar seperti jeritan kesakitan yang tertahan itu seolah meredam decitan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kedua iris _viridian_ cemerlang itu membeku menangkap pemandangan yang tak biasa untuk dirinya. Perlahan ia merasakan sesuatu yang mencekik tenggorokannya dan menyesakkan dadanya.

Kedua orang itu masih tetap seperti itu sampai ia menggumamkan nama si pemuda dengan sangat pelan nyaris tak terdengar. "Sasuke."

Detik berikutnya kedua insan itu terlepas karena pemuda yang bernama Sasuke mendorong si perempuan dengan kasar hingga terjungkal ke belakang dan mengerang kesakitan. "Sakura!"

Entah kekuatan apa yang Sakura dapatkan, ia berbalik arah dan melangkahkan kaki secepat yang ia bisa.

.:spadeking|ch2:.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

Story: 2424 words.

**Author's Note: halo, kembali Spade King** (sebenarnya kuromi juga nggak tau kenapa si scaicards kasih judul itu, soalnya kami sepakat bikin chapter masing-masing tanpa saling tau satu sama lain apa yang akan terjadi,wkwk) **di update dengan author yang luar biasa oneng seperti diriku, Kuromi. Seperti tuliasan di awal chapter, bahwa chapter ganjil adalah tugasnya **_**Scaicards**_** dan chapter genap adalah tugasnya diriku… *mengedipkan mata dengan jenaka* **_**KUROMIIIIII!**_** (mendadak jadi heboh sendiri).**

Scaicads: *nabok*

Kuromi: *sadar*

**Menjawab pertanyaan dari reviewer:**

_1. Kenapa Sasori ngomong kaya gitu? Apa Saso mati?_ Karena… akan di jawab di chapter yang entah berapa xD

_2. Rating akan naik karena sesuatu?_ Adegan yang er—shion itu gimana? Kayanya nggak usah naik ya?

_3. Fic ini berlanjut?_ Iya dong xD ini kan belum end.

_4. Fic ini diketik berdua?_ Tidak, chapter ganjil bagian Scaicards, genap bagian aku ^^ dengan ketentuan saling tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya satu sama lain.

_5. Sasuke datang untuk menepati janji, tapi Sakura nggak sadar?_ Un, aku sebenernya nggak ngerti maksud dari pertanyaan ini xD gomen, aku tulalit emang…

_6. SasuSaku yatim piatu? Sasu diabdosi dan dpt beasiswa ke amerika? Saku tinggal dimana sekarang?_ Terjawab di chapter yang entah berapa xD

**Thanks to**:

Quinza, WinterCherry, **Sslove'yumiki**, otaku-chan, **rika nanami**, miyank, Chocolate, SasuSaku Lovers, **Neerval-Li**, Chini VAN.

Akhir kata, repiu yaa…

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

**SPADE KING**

**piscesaurus**and **aikuromi**'s collaboration fic

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku**

**AU_Romance_T**

DLDR **APPLIED**

**.**

"Jadi, kau ingin kelompok _yakuza_mu menjadi kelompok yang terhebat, hm? Kau sungguh menarik, Madara Uchiha!" ucap sebuah suara yang cukup mengerikan dari dalam ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh sebuah cahaya lilin.

"Tapi," suara itu menggantung, "Aku bisa membantumu, hanya saja kau tahu, kan, makhluk sepertiku ini tidak memberikan bantuan secara cuma-cuma?" sambungnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai balasannya, Tuan?" suara _baritone _itu bertanya dengan sedikit ketakutan karena yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah manusia, melainkan suatu makhluk dengan dua sayap kelelawar di punggungnya, gigi taring memenuhi rongga mulutnya, dua mata besar dengan manik merah menyala, hidung runcing di bagian ujungnya, serta kulit putih pucat yang kontras dengan pakaian hitam yang ia kenakan.

Makhluk yang kerap dipanggil Shinigami Jigoku atau dewa kematian dari neraka itu terlihat tengah menggenggam sebuah buku bersampul abu-abu gelap yang sangat tebal di tangan kanannya. Ia lalu membuka lembar demi lembar dari buku itu hingga mata darahnya menemukan halaman yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan Uchiha. Sambil berpura-pura membaca halaman tersebut, makhluk tadi menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Di buku yang kucuri dari Janshin ini, kau sepertinya akan mempunyai dua cucu yang hebat," ia menatap sekilas Madara, lalu mengeluarkan suara beratnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku meminta separuh hidup mereka?" tawar makhluk itu.

Madara tampak termenung sejenak, membuat atmosfir ruangan itu menjadi begitu mencekam karena keheningan yang tercipta. "Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang dinanti-nanti dewa kematian itu meluncur keluar dari mulut salah seorang Uchiha.

"Tidak ada," _shinigami _itu mengeluarkan seringaian anehnya lagi, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan bahwa melakukan kerjasama dengannya tidaklah merugikan dan saat itu juga, Madara Uchiha, telah mengikatkan kedua cucunya –yang bahkan belum terlahir, dengan sebuah kutukan yang membuat mereka harus hidup layaknya seorang dewa kematian,

–membunuh dan meminum darah, untuk keberlangsungan hidup mereka. Sebuah kehidupan yang terkutuk.

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan larinya dengan napas terburu ketika ia mendapati persimpangan di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat gusar dengan dua _obsidian _yang tampak menimang-nimang kemanakah gadis merah muda itu pergi? Ke arah kanan ataukah ke arah kiri?

Akhirnya laki-laki itu memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mulai mengatur napas. Tapi, ketika kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, bukan hitam yang menjadi manik di dalamnya, melainkan dua giok berwarna merah menyala yang kini bisa melihat sebuah asap putih dari arah kanan, menunjukkan bahwa Sakura telah melalui jalan itu. Dengan segera, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan untuk menemui gadis bermata _emerald_ itu dan menjelaskan semuanya.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda terlihat tengah memeluk kedua lututnya sembari sesekali mengusap kedua ujung matanya yang tampak basah. Gadis itu kemudian menundukkan wajahnya di antara badan dan lututnya. Sepertinya ia sedang menangis karena kedua bahu mungil miliknya bergetar hebat manakala kedua bibir tipisnya meloloskan isakan.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana kedua giok _viridian_nya melihat Sasuke, orang yang ia pikir dapat mengubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik, memagut bibir Shion, gadis yang selalu membuat hari-harinya menjadi suram, dengan begitu mesra. Sebetulnya, ia juga merasa tidak pantas lari dan bersembunyi seperti ini, memang dia ini apanya Sasuke? Hanya status teman kecil saja tidak cukup untuk dijadikan alasan mengapa ia pergi secara tiba-tiba, padahal ia tidak sedang memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh, kan?

Tiba-tiba, dua tangan besar merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu dari belakang, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut. Baru saja ia akan memberontak ketika sebuah suara menelusup ke gendang telinganya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap suara _baritone _yang ia kenal. Suara milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, lain kali aku akan mengontrol emosiku," sambungnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara bahu serta leher gadis itu.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Tangan kanannya meraih rambut Sasuke dan mengusapnya lembut. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pikiran untuk mengerjai teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak kumaafkan," balas gadis itu sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Kata siapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Bukannya kau yang meminta maaf padaku? Jadi aku yang menentukan, lah," jawab Sakura sengit.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu, mencubit hidung Sakura gemas. "Tapi aku kan masih punya empat permintaan yang belum kugunakan," skakmat. Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kini.

"Baik, baik, Sasuke-_kun_, kau menang," aku gadis itu, "Berarti permintaanmu tinggal tiga."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau masih saja perhitungan seperti dulu, ya?" laki-laki itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura.

"Dan aku suka," bisiknya tanpa didengar oleh perempuan bermanik _viridian _itu.

.

"Sasori," panggil Itachi yang tengah membaca komik di sofa berwarna biru pucat pada laki-laki yang kini berada di balkon kamarnya.

"Hn," respon laki-laki itu singkat.

"Kau serius akan melakukan ini?" tanya Itachi meragu.

Sasori membalik badannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Itachi kemudian menganggukkan kepala, tanda keseriusannya.

"Dan itu berarti kau akan meninggalkan Sakura?" Itachi bertanya kembali.

Sasori terkekeh kemudian menepuk salah satu bahu laki-laki di sampingnya itu. "Ini keputusanku, kau tidak perlu khawatir, lagi pula aku sudah menitipkannya pada adikmu," tatapan matanya menjadi sayu.

"Setidaknya, dengan ini aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu juga," lanjut Sasori sembari beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke pintu kamar Itachi.

Sebelum ia keluar, Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Itachi tepat di batu hitam yang ada di matanya, "Dan aku harap, kalian bisa menjaga Sakura untukku."

.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap dan cukup berbau menyengat di mana teriakan orang meminta tolong terdengar begitu riuh, seorang dewa kematian terlihat tengah mengamati sebuah bola bening. Di sampingnya, terdapat seorang dewa kematian beriris kelabu, bertaring panjang, dengan rambut merah menyala bernama Abyss yang kini sedang membaca catatan kematian miliknya.

"Kudengar dua bocah itu sudah dewasa, ya?" tanya Abyss yang masih sibuk membolak-balik lembar halaman buku tersebut.

Dewa kematian yang mendapat lontaran pertanyaan itu hanya terkekeh, "Ya, dan dua-duanya sepertinya tersiksa dengan kutukanku," balasnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu sebenarnya?" dewa kematian yang bernama Shinigami Jigoku itu tampak menerawang ke atas, mencoba mengingat-ingat alasan yang menjadi dasar mengapa ia rela melakukan hal sekeji ini.

"Dulu, aku pernah mencintai seorang manusia," suara keras _shinigami _itu terdengar sarat akan luka, "Dia adalah makhluk yang paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat, tapi dia menikah dengan manusia bernama Obito Uchiha. Kau tahu kenapa dia bisa menikahi laki-laki Uchiha itu?" Jigoku menatap Abyss dengan pandangan penuh rasa kebencian.

"Karena dia pikir Obito adalah orang menyelamatkannya dari para manusia berandalan yang mencoba untuk memperkosanya itu, padahal akulah yang mempercepat kematian berandalan-berandalan itu. Seharusnya dia berterimakasih dan menikah denganku, bukan pada Uchiha sialan itu," jelasnya.

"Dan sebagai gantinya, aku memutuskan untuk mulai menghancurkan para keturunan Uchiha secara perlahan-lahan. Mungkin bagi para manusia, klan Uchiha adalah klan yang paling berkuasa dan menakutkan, tapi jika aku sudah mengambil nyawa mereka?" sebuah seringaian terlukis tegas di wajah berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Maka, dewa kematian lebih hebat dibandingkan mereka," tambah Abyss.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa semudah itu membunuh mereka karena sebagian darah mereka adalah milik manusia kesayangan para peri kehidupan, Vie," tuturnya sambil mengunyah sebuah apel di tangan berjari panjang itu.

Abyss mengangguk paham, "Sehingga kau perlu kutukan untuk bisa memasuki tubuh mereka, hm?" tukas _shinigami_ bermata kelabu itu.

"Ya, kau betul sekali, Abyss," tanggap Jigoku dengan mata yang memicing licik. Memang benar, semula ia pikir, untuk menghancurkan klan Uchiha itu membutuhkan rencana dan strategi yang rumit, ternyata… hanya dengan membantu Madara memuaskan ambisi serta keegoisannya, seorang dewa kematian pun mampu menelusup dan menggerogoti kehidupan mereka secara perlahan, meskipun darah seorang Vie masih mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahnya.

"Apel?" suara Abyss yang menawarkan sebuah apel membuat lamunan Jigoku buyar. Dengan sekali anggukan, buah yang memiliki kulit berwarna merah itu segera berpindah tangan dari Abyss ke Jigoku. _Shinigami _itu lantas menggigit buah kesukaan para dewa kematian tadi dengan gigi-gigi taringnya.

"Memang kutukan apa yang kau beri pada mereka –dua bocah Uchiha, itu?" dewa kematian berambut merah menyala itu bertanya.

Jigoku menyeringai penuh, memamerkan taring-taring kebanggaannya, "Aku membuat para makhluk itu memiliki sifat layaknya seorang dewa kematian," jawabnya singkat.

Abyss mengernyitkan dahinya, membuat kulit putih pucatnya berkerut. "Maksudmu mereka meminum darah dan membunuh seperti kita?"

"Jelas,"

"Dan jika mereka tidak melakukannya?"

Jigoku menelan kunyahan apel yang ada di dalam mulutnya lalu menjawab, "Mereka akan mati karena apabila mereka tidak meminum darah minimal sebulan sekali, maka organ-organ tubuh mereka akan berbalik menghisap darah mereka sendiri."

Abyss tersenyum miring, "Kau sungguh licik, Jigo."

"Dan bagaimana cara membunuh a la Uchiha itu?" agaknya dewa kematian ini sungguh tertarik dengan perbuatan sahabatnya, Jigoku, pada makhluk bernama manusia itu.

Dewa kematian beriris _onyx _merah itu tertawa, "Aku belum pernah melihat mereka membunuh, tapi sepertinya saat aku memantau mereka dari bola kristal milikku, seorang bungsu Uchiha melakukannya dengan sangat romantic,"

"Maksudmu?" respon _shinigami _berambut merah, menuntut keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Dia menggigit bibir perempuan berambut pirang itu dan menghisap darahnya, kau tahu? Sepertinya ia tengah memindahkan darah gadis itu ke tubuhnya, tapi, manusia adalah makhluk yang menarik, gadis itu tidak mati,"

"Lalu,"

"Bungsu Uchiha ini sangat cerdas, ia hanya membuat gadis itu kekurangan darah, tanpa menghilangkan nyawanya."

.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura pada laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Hn,"

"Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?" tanya Sakura sambil menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Sampai nanti," jawab laki-laki itu asal, membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal.

"Ya nanti itu sampai kapan?"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menjawab, "Sampai bel pulang sekolah."

"Tapi belnya sudah bunyi dari tadi, Sasuke," jelas gadis beriris klorofil itu. Sepertinya sebuah perempatan akan segera muncul di jidat lebar gadis itu.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, "Mana sufiks –_kun _nya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Nanti kalau Sasuke sudah selesai memelukku," jawab gadis itu sambil mendengus.

Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, "Tapi aku masih punya tiga permintaan Sakura," bisik laki-laki itu yang sukses membuat paras gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kugunakan tiga permintaan itu, ya?"

"Memang kau mau minta apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh!" peringatan keras dari Sakura itu sepertinya tidak ditanggapi oleh si kepala-berambut-pantat-ayam ini. Ia menyeringai sesaat lalu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Bagaimana kalau aku minta yang aneh-aneh?"

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang –

"APA?"

–dan berteriak kaget.

CUP!

Sasuke mendaratkan satu kecupan ke pipi ranum Sakura secara tiba-tiba yang langsung berubah warna menjadi lebih merah dibanding rambutnya dan itu…

"Lebih cantik," goda laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu sambil tertawa puas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis bermanik sewarna dengan daun ini akan memberikan respon yang di luar dugaannya. Padahal saat kecil dulu, Sasuke sering mengecup pipi Sakura. Namun kini, gadis itu memberikan reaksi yang berbeda.

Jika laki-laki berambut emo itu merasa senang, lain halnya dengan gadis Haruno yang merasa kesal. Ia langsung mengarahkan jempol dan telunjuk ke pinggang laki-laki di depannya.

"Kucubit kau,"

"Eits, Sakura tidak boleh nakal," Sasuke memamerkan senyum miring yang Sakura akui –ehm, tampan. "Kau masih ingat, kan, bahwa aku masih punya tiga permintaan, hm?" ucapnya sambil menyentil jidat gadis itu.

Sakura yang mendengar itu, hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mengusap dahinya yang terasa panas akibat sentilan dari Sasuke.

"Baik, Tuan, kalau begitu apa permintaanmu?" balas Sakura dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Tiba-tiba, Uchiha bungsu itu menangkup kedua pipi ranum Sakura dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi gadis itu. Kedua manik obsidiannya menatap Sakura dalam tepat di permata hijau cerah miliknya. Inilah sosok perempuan yang selalu ia rindukan kehadirannya selama hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya dan gadis inilah yang membuatnya bertahan di kala rasa sakit menjalari seluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Sebuah alasan yang tidak memerlukan kata.

Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa membuat sebuah konklusi bahwa perbuatan Sasuke ini membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, udara di sekitar menjadi lebih panas, dan dirinya seolah terbius oleh tatapan _obsidian_ lelaki tampan itu yang… begitu mempesona.

Suara _baritone _terdengar menyeruak keluar dari tenggorokan laki-laki berpipi tirus itu, "Permintaan yang pertama dari tiga permintaan yang kumiliki," Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mengecup kening Sakura. "Ingatlah untuk tidak menyimpan semuanya sendirian, aku akan melindungimu dan menyingkirkan mereka yang menyakitimu," sambung laki-laki itu, lalu…

"Permintaan yang kedua," suara Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat kedua ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap lingkar bawah mata gadis yang lahir di musim semi itu, "Berhenti menangis, tapi jika alasan dirimu menangis adalah aku, maka ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengulanginya, dan permintaan terakhirku adalah…"

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Kedua mata mereka saling terpejam seolah saling percaya satu sama lain.

Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jadilah milikku yang mampu menenangkanku," bisiknya tepat sebelum kedua bibir mereka saling berpagutan, menggambarkan kerinduan, kesepian, dan kebahagian mereka selama ini.

.

**To be continued…**

.

A/N:

(**2019 words**)

…Berapa lama Skai menelantarkan fic ini?

Kuromi-nee: *pake toa* LAMAAAA!

Heheh *bekep Kuromi-nee* maaf ya, tau kan masalah _author_? Waktu, fokus, _mood_, sama inspirasi itu empat kesatuan (?) yang susah ditemuin dan akhirnya harus dipaksain kayak gini. Oke… di sini udah kebongkar semua, kan, tanda tanya di kepala kalian? Hehe. Aneh ya tulisannya? Maafin ya? Lama enggak nulis nih… tapi bantuan kalian sangat membantu lho^^jadi kalo mau kasih saran itu sangat membantu!

Untuk pertanyaan kenapa dinamain Spade King… karena, Spade itu menggambarkan musim dingin, terus King itu status tertinggi di kerajaan x) jadi, artiin sendiri aja, OK?

Oh ya, gimana fic _challenge_ ini, Kuromi-nee? *smirk* aku harus semedi di kamar mandi karena chaptermu heheh, tapi aku berhasil lho wkwk. Oke deh, dari pada kebanyakan _note _mending bales review dulu:

Quinza: sudah terjawab, kan, di chapter ini?^^ review lagi ya!

Momo: sudah diupdate, maaf lama ya? *bungkuk-bungkuk* x(

Neerval-Li: ini review buat Kuromi-nee ya? Berhubung ini chapter ganjil, jadi saya yang bales hehe… udah dijelasin kok di chapter ini, langsung brek, sampe tumpeh-tumpeh (?) maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan, _iv tried_^^

Miku: yang diupdate ficnya Kuromi-nee, kan? lol, makasih ya atas _compliment_nya! Sasuke bukan _vampire _kok, dia terlalu tampan buat jadi _vampire_, bagus jadi _wolfman _*ngotot* x)

NN: duh maaf ya, gak bisa update kilat, sudah dijelaskan di atas kok kenapa jadi molor berbulan-bulan gini ._. dia bukan _vampire_ kok, santai aja. Tapi dia… coba tebak apa? :p

Chini VAN: makasih peringatannya^^ lain kali akan dicek, tapi saya sendiri juga males baca ulang *dor* heheh… untuk pertanyaan tentang Shion diapain, udah dijelasin *centang*, untuk Sasuke itu makhluk apa, juga udah dijelasi *centang* ^^

WinterCherry: untuk _plot _kecepetan itu kayaknya ada di chap ini juga deh, wkwk maaf ya, Skai sendiri penganut PWP hehe. Untuk kenapa mata Sasuke merah gara-gara minum darah Sakura dan kayaknya nafsu banget… biar Kuromi-nee yang memikirkannya *eh* x)

Rei Jo: terimakasih! Sudah diupdate lho ;) maaf lama ya!

Cutie Hanny-Chan: hubungan kami? Kami… FANS SASUSAKU! *bawa banner gede* hehe, makasih ya _compliment_nya! Untuk update cepet, sering… mungkin kalau nganggur bisa, tapi kenyataan berkata saya tidak nganggur xO

Sung Rae Ki: heheh kalung ya? Bakal kejawab di _chapter_ selanjutnya… mungkin? Dia jadi penghisap darah sejak… Negara api menyerang x) eh enggak ding, udah ada kok di chap ini^^

Akasuna no ei-chan: sudah terjawab ya pertanyaannya ;) maaf kalau updatenya lama dan tiap chapnya singkat, soalnya kalau panjang-panjang… gak jadi _challenge _lagi dong, gak unyu : ( untuk sarannya kami ucapkan terimakasih ya, tapi seperti yang sudah diberitahukan, masing-masing dari kami tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah yang kami buat, sehingga lebih menantang untuk membuat ide jitu (?) heheh, tapi semisal sudah melenceng terlalu jauh, mungkin saran Akasuna no ei-chan-san akan kami lakukan^^

Oke, akhir kata,

**Review?**:D


End file.
